


the world misses iron man, but...

by Stark620



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Character Death, Death, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is Alive, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, No Dialogue, Not A Fix-It, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad Ending, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark620/pseuds/Stark620
Summary: The world mourns for the loss of Iron Man, the one who saved the universe from Thanos. There's tributes for him all across the world. Iron Man is on the news, the buildings, the streets, there's posters, videos and art of him placed everywhere. They miss Iron Man.But Tony's family just misses Tony.





	the world misses iron man, but...

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's still not over the ending of endgame?  
> but hope you guys enjoy this angst, MAY be edited in the future. let me know what u guys think in the comments!

The world misses Iron Man, but Pepper misses her husband. The love of her life, who she finally married and settled down with. The one she was suppose to grow old with. The one who was seen as an “obnoxious, rude, selfish playboy”, yet this was the man who loved her all these years and was loyal to her, even when they were on a break. The one who took care of her when she had the flu, and never complained. The one who would wake up in the middle of the night, to make something for her food cravings when she was pregnant. The one who constantly said “doesn’t like to have things handed to him”, but was so eager to hold their baby for the first time. 

The world misses Iron Man, but Rhodey misses his best friend. His friend ever since MIT, the one who has been in thousands of life threatening situations but always survived. Until now. He misses the nicknames “Platypus” and “Sourpatch” that he knows he will never hear again. The one who calls him “Rhodey” so much,he almost forgets his first name is James. The one he saw grow from an alcoholic playboy who threw parties, to someone who settled down and has a child. The one who built him leg braces so Rhodey could walk again, after the Civil War. The one who went to every physical therapy and motivated him to keep trying, when Rhodey felt like he could never walk again. The one who Rhodey knew so well, that when he looked at his friend, he knew it was the end.

The world misses Iron Man, but Happy misses his boss and best friend. The man that acted like he didn’t care but remembers the small details like; his favourite tv show, “Downton Abbey” and how he likes people wearing the badge. The one who always asked for cheeseburgers, and after the funeral, when Morgan asked for cheeseburgers, Happy tearfully smiled and promised to get her all the cheeseburgers she wants. The one who left Peter a lab to build his suits, the moment where Happy could see some parts of Tony in Peter. 

The world misses Iron Man, but Morgan misses her father. The one who would let her eat juice pops behind mom’s back at night. The one who told her bedtime stories. The one who would stop whatever he was doing, when she wanted to play with him. The one who dressed up as a princess when she told him to for their tea party. The one she loved 3000. 

The world misses Iron Man, but Peter misses his mentor, his father figure. The only one to believe in him, not just in Spiderman, but in Peter Parker too. The one was always there to help him. The one who made him the best Spiderman suits to make sure he’s protected in any situation. The one who made an AI for him to look out for him. The one who saved his life twice. The one who invented time travelling to bring him back. 

The world misses Iron Man, but Harley misses the man who was his father figure. If only he had spent more time with him. The one who taught him how to deal with bullies. The one who left new equipment such as computers, robots and a new potato gun in his garage after he defeated the Mandrain. The one who kept in touch with him over the eleven years. The one who cared about him more than his own father. 

The world misses Iron Man, but Steve misses his friend, the man he never got to properly apologize to. The one he hated at first sight, only to learn how wrong he was about the man. The one who built them floors in his tower for the team to live in. The one who didn’t treat him like Captain America, but treated him as a normal person. The one who told him he was going to “tap out” of the Avengers, yet always came back when they needed him. The one who Steve saw from attempting to sacrifice himself to save a city, to sacrificing himself to save the universe. 

The world misses Iron Man, but Natasha misses her friend, the one who she wrongly assessed on. The one who forgave her, despite her betrayals. The one she never got the chance to apologize for reporting “Tony Stark not recommended” during one of his dark times. The one she said doesn’t play well with others, but he was the one who tried to keep the Avengers together. The one that slowly became a family to her, like the Avengers. 

The world misses Iron Man, but Bruce misses his friend, the only one who wasn't scared of him. The only one who treated him as a normal human being, rather than a monster. The one who gave him a home. The first one to befriend him after the Hulk. The one who said he was a “huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.” 

The world misses Iron Man, but Thor misses his friend, who he knows would be able to lift up Mjolnir. The one who always tried to think of ways to save and protect people. 

The world misses Iron Man, but Clint misses his friend, his prank buddy. The one who built him bow and arrows, despite his busy schedule. The one who he wished he could apologize to, for his comment in Civil War. 

The world misses Iron Man, but Fury misses the man who was a pain in the ass, but was always down to help. The one who grew up with a shitty father, but became the best to Morgan. The one who he trusted that could handle missions that were given to him. The one was always ready to sacrifice himself for the greater good.

The world misses Iron Man, but Tony's family misses Tony Stark. The man in the suit. The best out of all of them. Tony Stark's name will go down in history, as the man who sacrificed himself to save the universe. He will be remembered as a legend.Tony's family will make sure of that. It's the least they could do for the man they love and care for. The man who always put others above himself. The man who was harshly treated by the world, yet made the biggest sacrifice to save it. 

This was the evidence that Tony Stark has a heart. The world wasn't saved by a God, or someone with superhuman strength, it was saved by someone who didn't have any superpowers. It was Tony's brain and heart that made him a hero.


End file.
